Of love and war
by ferbear
Summary: The title Daughter of Gandalf the Grey carries more weight than these three sisters care to admit. But, in their own way, they will each prove themselves worthy of their parentage. With these uneasy times, opportunities are not lacking. The three will definitely put a twist into on the lives of the fellowship. Aragorn/OC, Legolas/OC, and Boromir/OC.
1. chapter 1: a family

**hey, this is my first fic, so be nice! criticism welcome!**

**Warning- mary sue, don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer-ferbear does not own anyone except Dauntree, Kiaren, Nataliana, and Cistina!**

Prologue-

"You can't honestly expect him to find us!" exclaimed Gandalf the Grey.

"I won't take any chances, he wants them, specially Kiaren" said a young she-elf, as she held the eldest of her newborn girls in her arms.

"You don't know for sure," said the wizard, hanging his head. The young elf shook her head, and gently lifted Gandalf's head to look at her.

"But, as I said, I won't take any chances. Besides, they'll grow up happier away from all this. With you, they'll know adventure, they'll learn, and they'll escape," said the elf.

"But they won't have a mother" whispered Gandalf, "and I'll loose you."

"You don't know that," said the elf, turning to look at her husband, "we'll meet again yet, but the girls can't stay with me. I have to appear as though I don't have a husband or children."

"But Rivendell? How do we know…?" but he was interrupted as the elf and he walked towards the door and the carriage.

"We both know that they won't be spending all their time in Rivendell or alone" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" he said with a sigh. She turned to look at him and kissed him. She giggled as his beard tickled her cheek.

"We will meet again. I am going to see my daughters grow, this is simply a precaution," she said tiredly. He smiled and nodded. He kissed her deeply then picked up his daughters, or rather tried.

"You're going to have your hands full with these three," said the elf as she helped her husband pack all three little girls into makeshift baby seats.

"I'll take this little one with me up there" said Gandalf, "she doesn't want to sleep, and she seems curious, like her mother."

"Go already, you'll make me cry even more," said the she-elf. Gandalf turned to look at her, sighed again, then kissed her one last time. "I love you, Dauntree."

"I love you as well, now get a move on! Elrond is expecting you" said the she-elf.

**OK, done with the prolouge, I kno its kinda short, but im trying to see the right amount of writing and all that jaz. Review if u like, but be nice!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, its me again, sry it took so long to update. Thxs for the reviews and for giving my story a shot. I'll try 2 update once a month at minimum. Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except 3 ocs and duantree.**

Chapter 2: Winds of Change

_Present Day_

Creaking wood was heard as a wooden wagon pulled along by a dark brown donkey moved along the valley of The Shire. A melody was half sung half hummed by an old man with a gray hat and a long grayish/whitish beard trailing down to his chest. His clothes were all matching his hat, all the same gray, occasional white, and rare black adorning his weathered frame. The hollow of his wagon was full to the brim with odd shapes, unseen to the naked eye, for they were covered with a black sheet.

Next to this man was a woman on horseback. She did not ride sidesaddle, which was odd, and even stranger was the fact that she didn't wear a dress. Now, this was simply un-heard of! And to add insult to injury, she was armed; a beautiful sword hung at her hip, with a beautiful silver and black handle that pertained astonishingly, carved figurines, added to the rather elfish blade.

The figurines were not, however, of too complicated design. A swirl rounded on the hilt, wrapping the handle completely until it reached the metal of the sword. The swirls made a good grip, and made it light, for quicker and stealthier attacks. The sides of the handle had swirls at the ends, and then straightened as they merged with the center. The swirls were a mixture of midnight blue and black, which seemed to glisten to silver if the lighting turned right. On the other side of her hip, hung a similar weapon, though albeit much smaller in size, almost like an extra large knife. This elfish knife was almost exact in design, though the prominent color was silver, not black. On her back hung a bow, skillfully crafted. This bow was of dark wood, with dark green vines decorating the length of it. The quiver that accompanied her bow was similar; except that it was covered with a crimson/ wine red leather with black straps and was full of arrows with white and black fletching.

Her outfit, as was early said, was very out of the norm. She wore black, leather trousers that flared when they ended at her lower ankles, where black boots were seen; her trousers were not leggings, which was unusual, even for a man. She wore a belt with two straps, one low on her waist, the other slung across it; both were black with a silver buckle and random pockets and pouched hanging from it. Next came a white cotton blouse that had navy blue trimmings on the sleeves, bottom end, and neckline, which was stuffed into a black corset that was buckled in the front. The buckles were small and silver, accentuating the almost invisible navy designs that were randomly placed on said piece of clothing. Next she wore her cloak, which was a dry black and covered her head with the hood.

Both heads turned when a noise was heard and both wore smiles as a familiar child-like face appeared, trying to hide the stunning smile, which was obviously trying to escape.

"You're late," stated the little man, who had the brightest blue eyes either traveler had seen.

"A wizard, is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early" exclaimed the old man, looking up, "He arrives _precisely_ when he means to!"

"Even when he means to is considered late for everyone else" said the young woman, also looking up. She had eyes that rivaled the hobbit's, for they too, were blue, but her's were much deeper, and lacked the mischievous glint the small man had. As she raised her head, pieces of her black hair escaped the tail at the back of her head, framing her face.

All three friends tried holding in their smiles and laughter, but the little hobbit broke first and started laughing, which caused the girl to laugh as well as the old man.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" yelled the little man, launching himself at the older man and hugging him.

"You didn't think we'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" said Gandalf laughing as he hugged the small man back.

"Oh, and what of me, young master hobbit?" asked the woman in a joking manner as the little hobbit let go of her father, "Have I been forgotten after a long time perhaps?"

"Well, dear lady, if memory serves, you haven't visited the Shire in quite a while, so it can be a possibility!" exclaimed Frodo, as he surveyed the girl he considered a sister with a smile.

"Well then! You hear that, Father? It appears hobbits have rather bad memories!" said the woman with wink.

"Enough with your games, we must be on our way!" said Gandalf. The two in question looked at each other rolling their eyes before smiling and then, the little hobbit stretched his arms, offering a hug.

"I wouldn't forget you, dear Kiaren, for you are as close to me as a sister" stated Frodo.

"Glad we cleared that up!" said the girl, Kiaren, before laughing. She then looked at him, at the wagon, at her horse and finally back at the little being. "You don't intend for me to get off my horse, do you?" asked the woman, raising a delicate black eyebrow. Gandalf rolled his eyes as the two smiled before the hobbit jumped onto the horse with the girl.

"Honestly you two! Are you both intent on making me even more tardy?" asked the old man as he cracked the reins, making the horse in front of him advance.

"Weren't you the one who said that wizard's are never late?" questioned the hobbit as he settled in front of his almost sister. The wizard rolled his eyes again, as Kiaren burst out in laughter.

"Ah, young hobbit, I missed you very much" she said looking down at him.

"Missed me, or my humor?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"A bit of both, I think," she said as she hugged him.

"You wouldn't miss me or my uncle so much if you visited more," Frodo insisted.

"We try Frodo," said Kiaren.

"So, how is the old rascal?" asked Gandalf.

"Indeed! On our way here, we heard it's going to be a party of special magnificence!" said Kiaren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back? Lol, anyway, sry for not updating, but its been crazy. So, thxs to all my reviewers, you were one of the main reasons I remembered to write after all this time, and thxs to everyone who likes my story! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer- don't own anything except my oc's**

"You heard right! You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar!" exclaimed the little Hobbit.

"Really? Well, that should please him!" answered Gandalf, looking at his daughter and chuckling.

"Of course! Can you imagine anything but?" added Kiaren, laughing as well.

"Half the shire's been invited, and the rest are turning up anyway," continued Frodo, smiling as he looked up at Kiaren.

"Half the shire?" asked Kiaren, looking at her friend in surprise.

"That's a bit extreme, even for him," said Gandalf, his blue eyes glistening merrily.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study, and he spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking," said Frodo, looking down and smile suddenly frowning, before his smile returned, "he's up to something."

He turned his azure eyes at Gandalf, calm eyes observing the road ahead, then at Kiaren, who shrugged and nodded at her father. Frodo looked at Gandalf suspiciously before crossing his little arms. He turned his head, and looked at Kiaren, who rolled her eyes. She pokes her father lightly. He turns, eyebrows raised incredulously, before looking at Frodo innocently.

"Find then, keep your secrets," huffed Frodo, portraying the look of a little boy who didn't get his way with his crossed arms and little pout.

"Hmmm," answered the old wizard, smiling.

"But I know you have something to do with it," accused Frodo. Kiaren laughed.

"Good gracious, me?" questioned Gandalf, looking insulted.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well though of," said Frodo, looking straight ahead.

"Indeed," mocked Kiaren, while Gandalf held in a chuckled at his antics. Meanwhile, Frodo nodded.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," he added.

"I pity the fool to trifle with you, master hobbit," whispered Kiaren to Frodo, who giggled.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door," defended Gandalf.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace," finished the hobbit.

"How utterly ridiculous!" exclaimed Gandalf, while Kiaren only raised an eyebrow at him, "It is!" he defended, while she shook her head, laughing.

Meanwhile, they begin to be followed by a group of little hobbit children al yelling, "Gandalf, Gandalf, Fireworks? Gandalf!" Kiaren smiled slightly, and looked at her father. A grumpy old hobbit looked on, a frown on his face. His wife comes out and looks on with disapproval. Gandalf seemingly ignores them. As the cart rolls away, fireworks light up around the children, making them scream and shriek with joy at the display of colors and light. The grumpy hobbit chuckles, but his smile returns to a frown when he catches the look on his wife's face. Gandalf laughs joyously, his face, a radiant demonstration of happiness, alight.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back," says Frodo, "And you as well, dear Kiaren," he mocked, which earned him a swat on his head from her.

"So am I, dear boy, so am I," answers the old wizard, smiling at his daughter and friend.

"Father, do you wish to make this reunion private?" asked Kiaren.

"Ah, at times I think you read my mind," answered Gandalf.

"You never know, Gandalf, she is becoming quite the wizard herself, is she not?" said Frodo.

"Well, not to brag, but yes!" said Gandalf, laughing, and glowing with pride.

We'll give you your privacy, but I expect a warm hug, and an even warmer cup of ale when I do greet him!" compromised Kiaren.

"Done!" laughed Gandalf.

"We'll see you later Gandalf," said Frodo.

"We are going to go on a ride," explained Kiaren, while Frodo looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes, "Yes Frodo, a good, long gallop along the shire."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while then!" said Gandalf in goodbye.

The two friends quickly speed off, leaving the wizard to reunite with his good friend. Kiaren spurred her horse, wrapping an arm around the little hobbit and gripping the reins tightly with her other hand. She whispered elfish to the horse, urging it to let go and run free. Frodo laughed merrily, spreading his arms wide. They rode for a long time, till the sun was almost setting. Frodo looked up at Kiaren when she slowed near the river that crossed into the Shire, the border separating the Shire and the forest. With the grace of her elfish ancestry, Kiaren slide silently off the horse, taking the separate reins with her and leading the horse with Frodo still on.

"You know something," said Frodo.

"That mind will get you in trouble, Frodo," scolded Kiaren.

"Tell me, please?" asked Frodo, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Let's just say… even you are in for a surprise!"


End file.
